


Just Dance

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Klaroline And Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline was annoyed to see Klaus show up at the college's dance, but perhaps he could help make the Ball a little less Bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as a response to a 600 word prompt I was sent on my tumblr: Can you do one where Klaus goes to the valentines party for singles at the college?
> 
> I went with the Bitter Ball as the setting. I wrote this before that episode aired and there was actually very little info about it floating around, so forgive any discrepancies!
> 
> Originally posted on February 1st 2014.

"Hello, Caroline."

She whipped her head around at the sound of her name in  _that_  voice.  _His_  voice. She was momentarily transported back to the woods where she had last seen that smile on his face, feeling her own flush. Refusing to further dwell on that subject, Caroline shook her head in confusion, frowning at the man standing before her; the one who should be thousands of miles away right now. "What are you doing here, Klaus? I thought we had an agreement?" she asked annoyed, hands on her hips.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone is it, love?" Klaus asked, ever-present smirk on his lips.

Caroline just glared at him.

Chuckling, Klaus held his hands out in surrender. "Forgive me, sweetheart. I had no intention of breaking my promise to you. I am here solely at the request of one Stefan Salvatore," he said, trying to placate her, though he did quite enjoy it when she was angry.

"Stefan invited you? Why?" she asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him.

Klaus shrugged. "I am a bit foggy on the details myself, but he did mention something about Damon and dangerous vampire experiments. Mind filling me in on the latest mess you bunch have managed to find yourselves in?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. "Perhaps while we dance?" he tried, holding out a tempting hand and grinning widely.

Caroline chewed her bottom lip as she quickly looked around the room. Elena and Bonnie were nowhere in sight, they had probably ditched the Bitter Ball as soon as her back was turned. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered trying to get them to go out and enjoy themselves, it was clearly wasted effort on her part. She also couldn't spot Stefan, so she figured she might as well keep Klaus company while they waited for him to reappear. After all, it wasn't like her and Klaus' fling was a secret at this point, what harm could a dance do?

She finally placed her hand delicately in his, giving him a small smile as she let him guide her to the dance floor. Caroline almost rolled her eyes when the music suddenly switched to a slow song. If she didn't know any better she would think Klaus had planned it that way. Actually, she did know better and he probably had.

"So…" Caroline began as they swayed to the music, looking around at the other couples that had surprisingly seemed to form at this dance for singles. She wasn't sure what to say as she looked up and met his eyes, feeling herself getting lost in their blue depths. How could he make her feel warm all over with just a look?

"So," Klaus echoed, his smirk belying the tenseness of the moment. "What is this business with the eldest Salvatore that has our dear Stefan in such a twist?"

Caroline sighed, unconsciously wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, something that Klaus was most certainly conscious of. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I've been left out of the loop lately and I'm honestly not sure if I'm more annoyed or happy about that fact," she said as she frowned, remembering her state of seemingly perpetual confusion when anything of the typical supernatural mystery nature came up lately.

Klaus chuckled lightly at her words. He could certainly relate to wishing to be both left out and always informed of the drama that always surrounded them. "How about we change subjects then? How are you enjoying your time at college?" he asked, unwrapping her arms and spinning her briefly before pulling her back to him.

Caroline laughed as he twirled her, smiling brightly until she found herself pulled back up against his chest, his eyes boring into her own. The intensity of the emotions she saw in them still frightened her and it took her a moment to gather herself. She took a few deep breaths as they stood there, no longer moving to the music. "Can we just forget about all that and just… dance? Together?" she asked softly.

Klaus smiled gently as he looked down at her. He would do anything she asked, anything to make her smile again. "Of course, love," he said as he leant down and brushed his lips on her forehead before he began moving them again.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin, wishing he was kissing her somewhere else. When he pulled his head back and they started dancing again, she lowered her head to his shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. With him.


End file.
